


A Loving Angel

by CharlotteEtienne24601



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bi!Dean, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Coming Out, Gen, M/M, Sam and Cas talk about love, Sam is a Good Brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteEtienne24601/pseuds/CharlotteEtienne24601
Summary: Cas ponders the nature of love. Sam helps him sort things out.
Relationships: Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 15
Kudos: 65





	A Loving Angel

One day, in the bunker, Sam came upon Castiel quietly sitting and staring at a mug of coffee.

“Hey, Cas.”

Cas looked up at Sam, his brow screwed up in consternation. “Hello, Sam.” He resumed staring at his mug.   


“Hey, uh...you okay, buddy?” Sam patted his shoulder awkwardly.

Castiel frowned. “I am pondering the nature of love.”

Sam cleared his throat. “Uh. What?”

“Love. It is a very human thing to feel.” Sam nodded. “But I am not a human.”

“Yeah, I know. Is...are you…” Sam shuffled awkwardly. “Is there a reason you’re thinking of that now, or is this some kind of thought exercise?” He sat down across the table from Cas.

“Sam, I am not a typical angel.”

Sam snorted. “Yeah, that’s definitely true.”

“I...feel things no angel should.”

Sam raised an eyebrow. “Like what?”

“For a start, loyalty to and affection for humans.”

“Like love?”

“I do not know. It is...very strange. It aligns with what I have heard humans say of love, but it should not be possible for an angel to feel this way.”

“So you...what. You think you maybe have feelings for a human?”

Castiel nodded. “It certainly appears that way.”

“Okay, well...what are you feeling, then?”

“I want to protect this human, and spend all of our time together, and I want...well, things I know you avoid talking about with other humans.”

“What, like, uh. Physical things.”

Cas nodded. “Yes.”

Sam shifted uncomfortably. “How did you even meet this person, Cas?”

“Oh. I believed we were on the same page about that.”

“What do you mean?”

“Sam, you know that I have a more profound bond with Dean than I do with you.”

Sam blinked. “Uh, yeah?”

“It appears that that bond may have...developed.”

“Uh. Okay, are you telling me you’re into  _ Dean _ ?”

Castiel nodded. “It does appear that way.”

“What...I mean, man, have you told him this?”

“No.” Castiel shook his head, meeting Sam’s eyes. “I have not been certain of my feelings until recently. I also have the understanding that such a revelation may be unwelcome.”

“Yeah?”

“I am given to believe that my current incarnation is not one that Dean would be attracted to.”

“Ah.” Sam nodded. “Well, that’s...not untrue.”

Cas cocked his head. “What do you mean, Sam? I have seen Dean engage exclusively with women, and although I am genderless, I understand that this form would not necessarily be appealing to someone with those preferences.”

Sam sighed. “Look, Dean would kill me for saying this, but I’ve always been pretty sure that Dean is...more open to different genders than he wants to admit.”

Castiel looked puzzled. “Why would he not simply follow his true preferences?”

Sam sighed. “Look, this is a complicated thing about humans, but some people would be...unkind...about Dean being interested in men.”

“I have been told this. Why would Dean care about those people?”

“One of those people was our dad, Cas. Our parents have a lot of effect on who we end up being, and Dean was always trying to impress our dad and live up to his expectations.” He hesitated. “But Cas, you know this isn’t bad, right? Like, there’s nothing wrong with feeling the way you do. I just...you might get people telling you that you shouldn’t, and I want to make sure you know…” he trailed off lamely.

Castiel nodded. “I understand, Sam. I will continue loving Dean from afar unless the time appears to be right to share my love with him.”

Sam stood up, clapping him on the shoulder. “I’m proud of you, Cas. You’re learning how to be human, and that’s important, no matter what.”


End file.
